


Une galaxie de joueurs

by malurette



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Friendship, Fuku is such a cutie, Gen, One Shot, Rivalry, short and sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Fuku n'est pas du genre à souhaiter le moindre malheur à ses adversaires.





	Une galaxie de joueurs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une galaxie de joueurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go   
> **Personnages :** Fukui Yūta, Waya Yoshitaka, Shindō Hikaru, Ochi Kōsuke  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta et Ōbata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « malheur à vous ! » d’après 31_jours (o5 mai ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Go Go HikaGo!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 585

C’est Waya Yoshitaka qui le premier a surnommé Fukui Yūta, Fuku, par affection plus que par dérision, et très vite presque tous leurs camarades insei en ont fait autant – en tous cas les plus amicaux, mais justement, Fuku est tellement adorable que bien peu lui résistent.   
Il n’est pourtant pas le plus jeune ni le moins doué d’entre eux, mais son air innocent, sa bouille ronde, ses salopettes enfantines, son petit sourire content donnent parfois cette impression. Il est tellement gentil et calme ! Il cache bien sûr un grand talent ; son Go n’est pas agressif en soi mais il est bien pensé et surtout super rapide, ce qui contraste avec son apparence et sa nonchalance.   
Il forme un drôle de complément à sa bonne humeur indéfectible, comme s’il n’avait jamais aucun souci, vraiment, et donc pas besoin de s’apesantir à réfléchir. Ce type de Go n’est pas compatible avec tous ; selon les styles de ses adversaires il peut apparaître fort ou faible ou incompréhensible. 

Face à Shindō encore plus puéril que lui, il trouve un partenaire à sa mesure :  
« Construisons un immense territoire, une forteresse, des avant-postes pour résister à l’armée ennemie ! Défendons et détruisons ! »  
Ils en reviennent à l’aspect du « jeu » et oublient complètement la compétition. Il n’est même plus question de faire la partie la plus belle, la plus construite qui soit… seulement la plus satisfaisante, la plus amusante. 

Ils récoltent au passage le mépris d’Ochi. Il est aussi jeune qu’eux pourtant, mais comme il voudrait se comporter en adulte, ça l’agace prodigieusement qu’on n’en fassse pas autant que lui. Il insulte leur intelligence et leur laisse entendre qu’avec un tel état d’esprit ils ne pourront jamais progresser et gagner des matches importants. Voilà la rare exception du groupe insensible au charme adorable de Fuku…   
Mais peu leur importe, franchement. Ils s’amusent et se réjouissent de leurs victoires, mais ils compatissent aussi aux défaites des autres. Ici, leurs rivaux sont aussi leurs amis. Bon, sauf peut-être Ochi et Mashiba qui sont tellement désagréables, mais Fuku préfère les ignorer poliment que de leur répondre avec la même colère qu’ils provoquent chez Shindō ou Waya. Fuku est trop gentil pour se mettre en boule contre quiconque, ne parlons même pas de se montrer activement méchant. 

Il n’est même pas fixé, comme Shindō, sur l’idée d’un rival. Pour lui le Go est une galaxie de joueurs et ils sont tous importants avec leurs styles différents. Il n’est clairement pas engagé dans la grande guerre entre écoles différentes : c’est tous ensemble qu’ils progresseront, pense-t-il, sans avoir besoin de souhaiter écraser telle personne ou tel courant. Quelle triste idée !  
Le Go se joue à deux et sauf rares exceptions il en sort un gagnant et un perdant, mais le gagnant ne pourrait pas arriver là sans le jeu de son partenaire pour construire le sien : les deux sont donc aussi importants. Il n’est pas question de vaincre l’autre, mais de tirer le meilleur parti de leurs deux stratégies. 

Non, vraiment, pour Fuku, la fraternité passera toujours avant la rivalité. Bien sûr, il souhaite de tout cœur passer pro bientôt et ça veut dire gagner un concours, donc laisser des candidats malheureux derrière lui. Mais ils sont encore jeunes, ils auront d’autres chances, et il a confiance : d’ici quelques années, il sera avec tous ses amis dans ce monde-là et ça sera bel et bon et ils pourront créer encore plein de nouvelles parties réjouissantes !


End file.
